Hidupku
by Misshire
Summary: Sakura seorang dokter psikiater yang dihebohkan oleh satu pasiennya bernama Sasori, tapi karena kehebohan pasien yang trauma dengan setiap gadis berambut pirang itu membuat Sakura harus berurusan dengan salah satu pemuda yang bahkan mengatakan pada Ibunya jika dokter Sakura itu adalah... calon istrinya? Lalu bagaimana hidup Sakura nantinya? / Second fict, please RnR reader...
1. Chapter 1

"Dokter, saya ingin cucu saya kembali normal seperti biasa... karena diputuskan kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu ia seperti kehilangan akal sehat untuk hidup selayaknya sebelum ia bertemu mantan kekasihnya. Sebagai nenek nya saya sedih dengan kondisi cucu saya yang _drop_ berlebihan... saya berharap selama Sasori ditangani dokter dirumah sakit ini, ia bisa cepat sembuh dari luka hatinya dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi, sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih pada dokter yang sudah bersedia mengurusnya."

"Tentu saja, Nenek Chiyo, aku sebagai seorang dokter akan mengusahakan untuk kesembuhan cucu anda... saya akan kabari jika Sasori- _kun_ bisa secepatnya sembuh setelah kejadian naas dalam bathinnya,"

"Baiklah... saya percayakan kepada anda, Dokter,"

"Terimakasih." Dan percakapan antara kedua orang itu sudah berakhir dikarenakan nenek sang pasien yang harus segera pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Kishimoto- _sensei_

Hidupku © Misshire

Fict kedua, aku sedikit ragu untuk publish new fict setelah sebelumnya aku publish fict pertama, tapi aku penasaran dengan respon reader pada fict kedua ini

Attention, [miss typo] [kalimat gaje dan tidak efisien] [Out Of Characters] [alur kecepatan] [dan masih banyak lagi]

Warning, [ **Tidak Suka Tidak boleh Baca** ]

 _Dokter psikiater itu adalah dokter medis plus jiwa yang bisa memahami keadaan sekitarnya..._

* * *

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan, walau ia sudah tau siapa nama pasien dihadapannya tapi dokter yang bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno ini harus memastikan sampai mana jauhnya hilang kesadaran yang diderita sang pasien.

"Hn, kenapa harus aku jawab jikapun neneku sudah mengatakannya?" tanyanya santai tapi cukup membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar, sedikit bersyukur karena pasien dihadapannya nyatanya masih nyambung ketika ia ajak bicara.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin lebih tau namamu lengkap dari dirimu sendiri," ujar Sakura masih bersikukuh pada prinsipnya, setidaknya jika pasien dihadapannya itu mengatakan namanya berarti penyakit hati yang dideritanya tidak terlalu parah.

"Sasori Akasuna, apakah itu cukup membuat mulutmu bungkam?! Ayolah aku dibawa kesini untuk melewati perawatan serius! Bukan ditanya seperti halnya anak balita!" ujarnya ketus seraya menatap Sakura tajam.

'T-tunggu! Sialan, sabar-sabar Sakura...' ujar wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam hatinya, pasalnya baru kali ini ada pasien yang mengatai hal negative padanya. Sakura baru menjadi dokter 2 tahun yang lalu karena ia baru lulus S2 psikiatri. Tapi selama 2 tahun kebelakang itu pasien yang ia tangani tidak separah dan seberontak Sasori?

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja?! Bisakah kau bawa aku kehalaman untuk melepas penatku? Setidaknya aku harus melihat-lihat keadaan rumah sakit ini," pintanya singkat. Namun tanpa banyak bertanya karena melihat kondisi Sasori yang normal-normal saja Sakura turuti keinginan pasiennya. Pasien yang langsung ditangani olehnya,

"Ayo! Dengan senang hati," ujar Sakura mencoba mencukupi kesabarannya, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan sejajar dengan pasiennya. Beberapa gadis atau bahkan wanita dokter sepertinya memekik ketika melihat paras Sasori, tapi bagi Sakura pasiennya ini biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada hal yang harus di teriaki.

"Dokter-dokter disini bodoh yah?" tanyanya singkat dan menatap dokter yang ada disampingnya. Urat pelipis Sakura muncul dan giginya sedikit bergertak karena kesal dengan cemooh pasien yang ada disampingnya, tapi sebagai seorang dokter yang sudah melewati banyak rintangan semasa kuliah Sakura cukup bisa mengendalikan emosionalnya.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak Sasori- _kun_ , mereka hanya terpesona oleh penampilanmu," ujar Sakura menjelaskan walau ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia utarakan.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Sasori masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokter yang berada tepat disamping kanannya.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan pasien barunya, oh Tuhan pasien yang ditangani Sakura kali ini adalah pasien ter _ekstream_ yang pernah Sakura temui, bahkan Suigetsu yang sudah ia tangani saja tidak seperti ini.

"Rupanya dokter yang menangiku tidak separah mereka, setidaknya aku bersyukur.. kau yang paling mengerti," gumam Sasori tiba-tiba, sebagai seorang dokter yang mendalami kejiwaan Sakura cukup mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan pasiennya, tapi karena penasaran ia harus tanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Kau berpikir mereka bodoh, apa karena kau pikir mereka menyukai lelaki sepertimu yang mempunyai penyakit jiwa?" tanya Sakura menebak.

Sasori tersenyum lebar, "Tepat sekali! Tidak aku ragukan lagi jika kau memang dokter yang tepat untuku! Lihat saja, kenapa mereka sampai harus memekik pada pasien sepertiku? Bukankah seharusnya mereka juga mengerti kondisiku sebagai pasien yang butuh bimbingan?" Sasori menjelaskan dengan memetakan kedua tangannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, sedikit perasaan senang dalam hatinya karena pasien yang ia tangani kali ini setidaknya nyaman dengan dirinya yang membimbing.

Dan kini mereka berdua duduk ditaman rumah sakit jiwa, berdua. Sesekali Sasori mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekeliling taman yang memang ditempati oleh beberapa pasien lain sepertinya. "Berapa banyak pasien yang berada dalam peganganmu?" tanya Sasori menatap dokternya penasaran.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin hanya kau saja," jawab Sakura, 'Sialan! Disini, siapa yang menjadi pasien? Arrghhh!' pekik dokter yang masih setia tersenyum itu. "Jadi siapa nama mantan kekasihmu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraa, pasalnya jika bersama dengan pasien berambut merah yang satu ini rasanya Sakuralah yang menjadi pasien dan pasiennya yang menjadi dokter –karena ia terus bertanya sesuatu yang tidak diduga–.

"Huh? Kau ingin tau silsilah hidupku?" tanya Sasori menaikan alisnya satu keatas. Sakura mengulum senyumnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan sang pasien.

"Ceritakanlah, kita bisa berbagi cerita disini, aku tidak akan membocorkan isi hatimu Sasori- _kun_ dan justru aku akan membantu masalahmu," jelas Sakura menatap meyakinkan kearah pasiennya yang kini tampak sedang menerawang.

"Benarkah kau bisa? Masalahnya, aku tidak terlalu percaya pada semua perempuan," gumamnya masih dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah doktermu, dan karena aku doktermu aku akan selalu mendorong hidupmu dalam kebaikan.. jadi ceritakanlah masalahmu," jelas Sakura menatap pasiennya yang kini sedang menatapnya balik.

"Maaf... bukan waktunya sekarang, aku akan menceritakannya tapi bukan saat ini," jawab Sasori menundukan kepalanya, Sakura mengusap punggung badan Sasori pelan.

"Tenang saja Sasori- _kun_ , aku akan menunggumu dan kau bisa ceritakan kapanpun jika kau baru merasa baik," jelas Sakura, nyatanya hasil kuliah itu memang sangat diterapkan oleh Sakura. Menjadi dokter yang sabar menghadapi pasiennya adalah kata kunci bagi psikiater.

.

.

"Forehead!" panggil Ino ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berbincang bersama dengan pasien barunya.

Sakura mendengus kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, sedangkan Sasori ia masih disibukan dengan pikirannya. "Ino! Jangan katakan hal itu disini!" nasehat Sakura pada rekan kerjanya, Ino Yamanaka.

"TIDAK! SUDAH KATAKAN AKU TIDAK MAU DEKAT DENGANMU! DASAR JALANG!" pekik Sasori tiba-tiba membuat seisi orang yang ada dirumah sakit, mau itu dokter dan pasiennya menjadi kaget dan gemetaran karena takut.

"Sasori?! Tenanglah!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasori yang semakin menjauh dari jangkaunnya. Ketika Ino belum menyapanya Sasori tampak baik-baik saja dan sedang berbicara normal dengan Sakura, tapi ketika melihat Ino datang entah apa yang merasuki atau momen yang berputar dalam otak Sasori membuat ia berteriak histeris seakan-akan ia melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya.

Sasori tidak menyahut ucapan Sakura ia malah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit membuat Sakura semakin sulit mengejarnya, bahkan para satpam penjaga yang melihat Sasori berlari tidak sempat mengejarnya.

"SASORI TUNGGU!" teriak Sakura lagi masih berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya.

.

"Ada apa ini?!" pikir Ino kaget, ia tiba-tiba ditatap melotot oleh pasien Sakura dan secara tiba-tiba pula pasien itu berlari kencang dengan berteriak histeris membuat seisi rumah sakit menjadi ketakutan.

.

.

BRUK

"KYAAAH! SASORI!" melihat Sasori yang tergeletak dijalanan semakin membuat Sakura berteriak bingung, Sasori adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang dan karena itu Sakura takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada pasiennya. Dengan lutut yang semakin melemas Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tetap berlari kearah dimana pasiennya tergeletak.

"Sasori!" panggil Sakura pada pasiennya yang tergeletak ditengah jalan setelah ada mobil yang menabraknya. Tidak peduli mobil siapa Sakura segera menyuruh sang supir itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hn, dia menghalangi jalanku," gumam sang penabrak dan sukses membuat tenaga Sakura meledak-ledak untuk menyampaikan amarahnya.

"Hey Tuan! Kau tau apa yang kau perbuat?! Dia adalah pasienku! Dia menderita penyakit jiwa! Jangan salahkan dia! Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena kau mengemudi tidak hati-hati dijalanan!" cerocos Sakura menatap sang penabrak pasiennya marah.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura, pelaku yang menabrak Sasori hanya menunjukan sesuatu dengan dagunya sebagai isyarat. Merasa tidak beres dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu.

"Sa-sasori.." gumam Sakura lemas, nyatanya Sasori hanya membodohi dirinya dengan tergeletak dijalan kemudian berlari memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Sakura menceramahi supir yang menabraknya sebelum ini.

TIID TIID

Sakura baru sadar jika ia sedang menjadi perhatian seluruh pengguna mobil, melirik kearah atasnya ternyata dirinya tepat berada ditengah lampu hijau. Sialan!

"Aku tidak menabraknya! Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dihadapan mobilku, dasar bodoh!" gumam lelaki yang sempat dituduh Sakura, Sakura bengong belum bisa mencerna ucapannya dan kini pemuda itu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Walaupun kesadaran belum sepenuhnya menempel tapi Sakura segera menyingkir kearah sisi jalanan. Mobil yang sempat macet itu kembali berlalu lalang termasuk lelaki yang sebelumnya ia marahi.

"SASORI!" teriak Sakura marah dan segera mencoba mencari pasiennya. Untung saja Sasori mengenakan gelang hijau yang bertanda adalah pasien, dan digelang itu langsung dihubungkan dengan radar yang dilacak oleh alat pelacak yang dipegang Sakura sebagai dokter yang merawatnya.

'Sialan! Ia itu sakit atau tidak sih?!' pikir Sakura dalam hatinya sebal.

Radar menunjukan jika jarak Sasori tidak jauh dari jaraknya sekarang, Sakura menghela nafasnya singkat kemudian ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Mencari Sasori memang sedikit _ekstream_ karena lelaki itu sangat gesit. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jika wanita itu kalah gesitnya.

Ternyata Sasori sedang berada didalam restoran yang ada disamping Sakura, dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan Sakura memasuki restoran itu dan segera mencari keberadaan pasiennya.

"Dokter!" ah itu suara Sasori, Sakura segera membelokan badannya kearah dimana pasiennya berduduk santai. "Ini tagihannya pada dokter ini saja, aku tidak bawa uang. Dokter aku akan membayarmu nanti, sekarang kau talangi jumlah makanan yang aku beli," jelas Sasori santai membuat _emerald_ hijau Sakura terbelalak mendengar penjelasannya. Se-enak jidatnya saja Sasori makan santai dikala Sakura mencarinya, dan setelah ditemukan Sasori ternyata meminta Sakura untuk membayar tagihan makanannya.

' _Shit_! Aku tidak bawa uang! Sasori sialan! Bagaimana ini?!' pikir Sakura dalam hatinya, tidak sengaja ia menemukan lelaki yang ia marahi karena insiden –memalukan– sebelum ini, dengan segenap hatinya Sakura menahan rasa malu kemudian mendekat kearah pemuda itu yang tampak sedang berbincang bersama dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

"T-tuan, maafkan atas kelancanganku, tapi bisakah untuk sekarang kau bayari makanan yang pasienku makan? Aku janji akan melunasi jika aku membawa uangnya, tapi sialnya uangku tertinggal diruanganku, aku meminta bantuanmu.. ini alamat rumahku atau aku bisa cari aku kerumah sakit Konoha bagian ruangan psikiater! Aku akan membayarnya jika kau datang, terimakasih sebelumnya!" jelas Sakura cepat dan segera berlari mengejar Sasori yang kembali menjauh dari jaraknya.

Sakura langsung berlari tanpa memerhatikan ekspresi pemuda yang ia marahi sekaligus ia pintai itu, ia tidak mau melihat perubahan wajah dari pemuda yang sebelumnya membuat ia malu setengah mati karena –perbuatan Sasori.

.

.

"Teme, siapa dia? Ada apa dengannya? Kau kenal sebelumnya dengan wanita tadi?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning menatap sahabatnya bingung, sedangkan sahabat kuning itu sebatas menghela nafas kemudian mengendikan bahunya.

"Aku yang membayar tagihannya," ujar sahabat pemuda kuning itu pada pelayan yang masih berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah Tuan, terimakasih," ujar pelayan itu dan pergi dari hadapan kedua pemuda yang sedang melingkari meja restoran.

"HAH? T-Teme kau benar-benar membayar tagihannya?!" tanya pemuda berambut kuning tadi seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Hn, tentu saja." Jawabnya santai.

"T-tapi bayarannya besar bodoh!" cerca pemuda berambut kuning lagi, tapi mungkin sahabat didepannya itu seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Kau ragukan keuanganku, eh Dobe? Bahkan restoran ini masih milik Pamanku," jelas sahabat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"E-eh haha... tentu saja!"

.

.

"Sasori cukup!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasori sekuat tenaganya dan memukul badan pasiennya dengan lumayan keras. Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura diuji oleh pasiennya yang satu ini, walaupun lemas tapi Sakura coba untuk mengeluarkan tenaga –Shannaroo– nya.

"A-ah _ittai_! Kau mau membunuhku?!" tanya Sasori marah, rasanya sakit ketika anggota badannya dipukul oleh dokter yang merawatnya.

"Cukup! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi bisakah kau diam! Aku lelah mengejarmu dasar pasien bodoh!" cerocos Sakura, tapi karena cerocosannya itu tidak membuat Sasori marah, dan ia malah menyeringai kecil melihat reaksinya.

"Baiklah aku kalah, maafkan aku dokter cantik!" ujar Sasori dengan ekspresi penyesalannya.

DEG

Rona merah memang langsung menjalari pipi Sakura. "Tapi aku memang mempunyai trauma ketika melihat gadis berambut pirang, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kejadia seperti tadi terulang lagi... itu bukan kesengajaan aku berani bersumpah, aku refleks," aku Sasori.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, baiklah karena baru satu kali Sakura percaya dengan pengakuan pasiennya, lagi pula Sakura harus selalu memahami kondisi pasien yang ia rawat bukan?

"Asalkan kau tidak ulangi lagi aku akan memaafkanmu," jawab Sakura singkat disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Aku akan berusaha, terimakasih dokter... Sakura," ujar Sasori dan Sakura kembali menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tidak putus.

.

.

"Ino untuk sementara kau jangan dekati pasienku! Dia punya trauma yang akut dengan wanita berambut pirang sepertimu," jelas Sakura menatap sahabatnya serius, Ino bahkan terbelalak kaget dan sebagai dokter medis yang sama dengan Sakura, Ino menganggukan kepalanya mengerti,

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha menjauh dari pasienmu itu," gumam Ino malas sedangkan Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku harus pulang, lagi pula jam ini sudah lebih dari jadwalku," ujar Sakura pelan dan segera pergi dari ruangan sahabatnya untuk segera kembali keapartemennya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja!" teriak Ino sebelum Sakura benar-benar menghilang..

.

.

"Oh Tuhan aku lupa dengan bayarannya!" pekik Sakura, salahkan pemuda 'itu yang tidak datang padanya sesuai dengan penjelasannya. Rasanya enggan tapi Sakura harus membayar 'hutang nya pada pemuda itu karena kekonyolan Sasori.

Tapi Sakura bahkan tidak tau dimana alamat rumah pemuda itu jika ia akan memaksakan kekediaman pemuda itu untuk membayar hutang direstoran 'tadi.

Memijit pelipisnya, Sakura berharap akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Rasanya ini baru pertama kali ia dibuat heboh oleh pasiennya.. sampai getaran ponsel membuat kegiatan Sakura terhenti kemudian melirikan matanya kearah ponsel yang menyala.

"Ino," gumam Sakura dan segera menekan tombol hijau dalam layar ponselnya. Ada apa sahabatnya ini sampai berniat menghubungi dirinya? Bukankah masih ada waktu besok hari?

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura tanpa berbasa-basi ketika sambungan dengan sahabatnya sudah terhubung.

" _Sakura datang cepat kerumah sakit! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"_ jelas Ino disebrang sambungan telepon Sakura. Mengernyit bingung, siapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya dijam malam seperti ini? Pikir Sakura heran. Pusing yang semakin menjadi-jadi ditambah rasa lelah karena ulah satu pasiennya membuat badan Sakura lemas setengah mati.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," jelas Sakura dan mengakhiri sambungannya. Demi 'orang yang Ino maksud' Sakura harus segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

"Hei kau? Oh ya aku harus membayarnya sekarang... terimakasih dengan talangannya," jelas Sakura dengan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang _yen_ pada pemuda yang ternyata sudah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Bukan ini!" gumamnya dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk segera pergi dari rumah sakit bahkan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kedua tidak mengerti.

"Hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Sakura sedikit memekik, ia kaget ketika lengannya harus ditarik secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apalagi dibawa kesuatu tempat yang tidak jelas.

"Ikut saja," jelasnya pelan dan Sakura hanya bisa diam ketika mobil yang kini ia naiki sudah melesat dari area parkiran rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan mengendarai mobilnya?! Kau bisa membuatku trauma jika seperti ini!" jelas Sakura dengan memegang sabuk pengaman erat-erat ketika mobil itu melesat dengan nyaris 360km/jam. Bukankah sedikit mustahil? Tapi karena ini mobil _sport_ dengan tenaga 1000 kuda ditambah jalanan lenggang Konoha tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan untuk kecelakaan.

"Kau diam saja! Jikapun mati, kita mati bersama," jelasnya datar dan terkesan santai, tapi demi Tuhan Sakura ingin menjerit sebisanya ketika jantungnya yang serasa akan lari keluar... rasanya baru kali ini ada pengemudi gila seperti pemuda disampingnya.

"HEI PELANKAN!" teriak Sakura tidak kuat lagi, matanya sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat ketika mobil itu semakin menancap gas untuk menambah kecepatannya. Dan...

CKITT

Berhenti dengan sempurna namun membuat badan Sakura oleng kedepan, gila! Ini sungguh pengalaman tergila yang pernah Sakura alami seumur hidupnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, cepat turun!" ujar pemuda itu dan segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya disusul dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Menatap kagum karena luasnya kediaman pemuda yang belum diketahui siapa ini Sakura seakan berada didalam Istana dongeng.

"Oy!" panggil lelaki yang jauh didepan Sakura, rupanya karena lamunan itu sampai bisa membuat jarak Sakura tertinggal jauh dengan jarak lelaki tadi.

Sakura berlari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, sudah menculiknya memaksa pula. Dasar pemuda gila! Rutuk Sakura.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura tak percaya ketika pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi dan tanpa menjawab lelaki itu langsung membukakan salah satu pintu ruangan yang Sakura ketahui ternyata terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ibuku," jawab pemuda itu singkat, dan tebakan Sakura terjawab benar dengan ruangan ini yang ternyata adalah ruangan pemuda yang membawanya.

.

.

"Ibu, aku membawa seseorang untuk menghiburmu Ibu, jangan sedih kumohon... kematian Itachi kita harus merelakannya," jelas pemuda itu tanpa menatap Sakura dan malah menatap wanita paruh baya yang ia katakan sebagai Ibunya.

Wanita itu hanya menatap pemuda yang belum Sakura ketahui namanya sekilas kemudian menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar besar itu. Menghela nafas, lelaki yang tampak tampan dimata Sakura itu seperti kehabisan akal..

"Aku tau jika kau psikiater, dan aku ingin kau sembuhkan Ibuku," jelas pemuda itu menatap Sakura penuh harapan. Sakura terbelalak, jadi Ibu pemuda itu menderita... gangguan jiwa? Benarkah?

Sebagai seorang dokter yang dalam bidangnya tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura anggukan kepalanya, berharap ia bisa menangani pasien tambahan ini secepatnya. "Aku akan mencobanya," jelas Sakura dan mendekat kearah Ibu pemuda itu.

"Jika kau ingin tinggalah disini, aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari gajimu dirumah sakit," ujar pemuda itu lagi menatap Sakura seyakin mungkin, jika saja Sasori –pasien menyebalkannya– itu tidak ada mungkin Sakura bisa saja mempertimbangkan untuk membantu kejiwaan Ibu pemuda itu, tapi ketika ingat dengan kondisi Sasori membuat Sakura tidak bisa langsung meng-iyakan.

.

"Halo Bibi, namaku Sakura Haruno.. bagaimana kabar Bibi sekarang? Baikah?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan, rasanya sedikit kaku juga ketika berhadapan dengan Ibu dari 'pemuda' yang bermasalah dengannya.

"Apa kau istri Sasuke? Apa kau calon Uchiha?" tanya Ibu pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, dan sukses membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ya Ibu, dia calon istriku," sela pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu, dengan selaan itu membuat mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak sempurna. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Dengan raut wajah yakinnya pula?!

"Syukurlah, aku ingin diperiksa olehmu," jelas Ibu Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyuman yang bahkan baru kali ini lagi Sasuke lihat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Wkwk baru aja post one fict sudah post lagi haha... semoga kedua fict pertamaku ini tidak aku pending^^ hehe aku lucu sama salah satu reader yang kaya _bego_ itu :D sudah aku jelasin jika tidak suka tidak boleh baca malah ngatain aku A*J*N*?! Wkwk mungkin dia sekolah di _Sekolah Luar Biasa_ kali ye, atau memang lagi suka nyari masalah-,- aku no komen lah dan hanya bisa hapus aja review ga mutu kaya gitu :D aku hanya ingin reviewan mendukung atau mengoreksi bukannya melecehkan dan nyuruh aku mati pula -_- sialan! Emang dia Tuhan? Ya Tuhan semoga saja orang yang mendo'akan aku mati dibukakan hatinya agar ia tau siapa pencipta sebenarnya...

Sekedar pelampiasan karena Naruto Gaiden 700-7 :)

* * *

Haha berhubung kaga ada lagi yang harus Miss sampaikan jadi segini aja dulu, makasih buat reader yang sudah bersedia mengreview di first fict ku kemarin ** juga second fictku yang ini^^

See you


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kau? Oh ya aku harus membayarnya sekarang ... terimakasih dengan talangannya," Sakura bersiap menyodorkan lengannya yang sudah ia kepali uang dari dalam dompet.

"Bukan ini!" ternyata bukan itu maksud dari kedatangan pemuda itu dirumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

...

"Ibu, aku membawa seseorang untuk menghiburmu, jangan sedih kumohon ... kematian Itachi kita harus merelakannya," pemuda itu berkata dengan maksud yang sama sekali tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura.

.

"Aku tau jika kau seorang dokter psikiater, dan aku ingin kau sembuhkan Ibuku!"

...

"Apa kau calon istri Sasuke? Apa kau calon Uchiha?" tanya Ibu dari pemuda itu.

"Ya Ibu, dia calon istriku,"

"Syukurlah, aku ingin diperiksa olehmu."

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja secara tidak terduga.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Kishimoto- _sensei_

Hidupku © MissReaLife

Maafkan karena Miss malah mengupdate fict baru dan menelantarkan fict yang kalian tunggu ini reader- _san_... terimakasih ada yang mengingatkan, dan semoga fict kedua ini tidak mengecewakan. Update semua fict dalam satu waktu :')

Attention [ miss typo ] [ kalimat gaje dan tidak efisien ] [Out of Characters ] [ alur kecepatan ] [ dan masih banyak lagi ]

Warning [ **Tidak suka Tidak boleh baca** ]

 _Dokter psikiater itu adalah dokter medis plus jiwa yang bisa memahami keadaan sekitarnya ..._

* * *

"Apa-apaan yang kau katakan tadi itu? Pasti kau tidak berpikir dengan masalah yang akan kita dapatkan bukan?" jelas Sakura menatap tak percaya dan penuh tuntutan kepada pemuda disampingnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda itu sekedar menghela nafas tanpa berucap sepatah katapun sebagai jawabannya. "Aku akan antar kau pulang," hanya satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura bungkam dan frustasi bersamaan.

 _Pasti dia gila! Oh benar, aku disini sebagai dokter jiwa._ Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Tapi wanita itu mengikuti langkah pemuda yang berkata akan mengantarkannya pulang –walau ia yakin pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tau alamat rumahnya–.

Didalam mobil, Sakura merasa jika ia akan mati karena dinginnya suasana –bukan udara–, keheningan melanda diantara mereka dan dirinyapun seakan berlidah kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai pembuka.

"Jangan memikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi, lebih baik sekarang pikirkan kesehatan Ibuku dan pekerjaanmu," jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aliran darah Sakura terasa mengalir kembali saat mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir, semudah itu aku melupakan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi _hm_? Setidaknya aku adalah wanita yang selalu bawa perasaan! Jadi kau seharusnya tidak mengucapkan hal itu jika kau memang ingin aku tidak berpikiran hal macam-macam!" jelas Sakura setengah menyentak, nadanya sedikit ia naikan volume dengan maksud agar Sasuke sadar dengan kejadian sebelum ini.

Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang seakan menahan emosi, dan gigi pemuda itu bahkan bergemeletuk saat Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu untuk mendukung kesembuhan Ibunya? Seharusnya kau dokter psikiater dapat menangkap maksud perkataanku!" jelas Sasuke menatap tajam, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya semata-mata agar ia dapat bertatap wajah secara langsung dengan wanita disamping kursi jok nya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup, ia takut jika seseorang memarahinya karena itu mengingatkan ia pada kejadian pahit yang selalu ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. "Ya, aku paham. Hanya saja ... tidak seharusnya kau katakan hal tak lazim," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Dan jika pun kau tidak mau menikah denganku, itu hal mudah. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padamu, hanya saja kesembuhan Ibu adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup anaknya," gumam Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sakura diam, wanita itu meresapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke baru saja. Seakan bermakna menyadarkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, Sakura kembali menatap dalam diam kearah samping untuk memastikan keseriusan pemuda itu dari raut wajahnya.

 _Seharusnya aku bisa mengatasi masalah dalam orang lain, mengapa sekarang aku merasa untuk mengatasi masalah diriku sendiri aku tak mampu?_ Pikir Sakura dalam hatinya. Pandangan matanya ia kembali lemparkan kearah jalanan, ia tidak mau terlihat jika dirinya sedang bingung dihadapan pemuda itu. Dimana harga dirinya jika seorang dokter terlihat lemah?

"Bisa kau ... ceritakan masalah Itachi –ahh maaf, maksudku ceritakan tentang kakakmu padaku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia harus mengesampingkan apa yang ia rasakan tentang hal tadi. Dan seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu, secara tidak langsung jika memang ia berhasil dengan tugasnya, ia tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengannya dalam masalah apapun _lagi_.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, "Bagaimana dengan Cafe Konoha?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, setidaknya berbicara sambil makan memang ide yang bagus, dan ia sendiri cukup tau jika pemuda itu yang akan membayar tagihannya.

"Aku akan menceritakan garis besarnya saja, dan kuharap kau dapat menangkap seluruh maksud isi ucapanku," jelas Sasuke dan ia mendapat anggukan cepat dari kepala Sakura.

Disamping kiri Sakura, Cafe sudah terlihat dengan jelas dan itu artinya mereka akan segera turun. Namun terlihat dari kejauhan jika Cafe itu sangat sepi, entah faktor jam yang sudah malam membuat para pelanggan sudah pulang.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki area parkir didepan Cafe, beberapa pelayan terlihat saling berbisik tentang sesuatu hal yang Sakura tebak _"Ada pelanggan dijam malam seperti ini!"_ tidak jauh dari ucapan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Turunlah."

Suara rendah Sasuke menyadarkan lamunannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai terapi –maksudku, perbincangannya?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka sudah memesan pada pelayan, dan untuk mengisi waktu luang Sakura pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk segera memulai tujuan utama mereka disini.

"Sasuke ... – _san_?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian menghela nafasnya, badan yang sebelumnya ia sandarkan pada sofa Cafe menjadi ia tegakan dengan lengan yang ia taruh diatas meja. "Aku hanya merasa aku belum mandi," gumam Sasuke membuat Sakura terkekeh walau bingung bersamaan.

"Jadi kau pikir kau sedang mencoba menjaga jarak?" gurau Sakura disertai kekehan pelan.

"Sebenarnya hanya karena harta warisan. Sesuai apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku hanya akan menceritakan garis besar tentang kematiannya dan penyakit bathin yang Ibuku derita," jelas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, silahkan mulai."

...

 _Itachi Uchiha, keluar dari ruangan diskotik dalam keadaan yang mabuk berat. Walaupun beberapa rekan yang tau dengan sikap keseharian Itachi dan mencoba untuk melarangnya minum dengan kadar yang berlebihan, tapi pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu masih bersikukuh untuk membuat dirinya mabuk._

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku disini tidak ada artinya! Konan, Ayahku sendiri bahkan lebih memilih si brengsek Sasuke. Jadi biarkan aku untuk mengakhiri hidup ini," jelas Itachi menatap sosok teman dalam timnya dengan pandangan sendu._

 _Konan tau itu sebuah racauan semata, tapi bagaimanapun saat Itachi mengatakan ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya, sebagai seorang teman tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu._

" _Bukankah sejak dulu kau yang selalu menjadi contoh dimata Ayahmu? Tapi kenapa sekarang seakan berbalik Itachi?" tanya Konan heran. Apa yang ditanyakannya adalah sebuah fakta si sulung Uchiha dimasa lalu._

 _Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, "Dulu ... sebelum Ibu selalu membela Sasuke dihadapan Ayah dan dihadapanku, Ayah memang selalu mencontohkan aku sebagai yang baik dan untuk memotivasi Sasuke bagaimana menjadi seorang pemimpin yang patut diandalakan, Konan. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Ibu mulai mengagulkan Sasuke, menjunjung Sasuke sebagai bukti jika Ayah salah. Mengatakan pada semua anggota Uchiha jika Sasuke-_ lah _yang pantas sebagai penerus perusahaan Uchiha. ... jadi jangan larang aku dengan apa yang kulakukan, karena bagi mereka aku sudah tida ada artinya lagi."_

 _Konan menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi semuanya salah, tapi terlambat saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah obat yang tidak diketahuinya kemudian ia masukan kedalam mulut dan meminum bir sebagai airnya._

" _Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi waktuku didunia ini, Konan ... lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang dapat mengisi hari-harimu, karena percuma saja kau jika terus menungguku. Selain masa depan yang hancur, kau juga akan ... kau juga akan sengsara karena kehidupan kita yang miskin."_

" _Itachi ..." lirih Konan, dan wanita berambut ungu itu tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya yang meluncur melalui pipi dengan deras._

 _Itachi berdiri, dan ia memberi kode jika akan meninggalkan Konan dan beberapa temannya yang masih terdiam menatapnya lirih._

...

"Dan kesadarannya yang menipis saat itu membuat dirinya hilang keseimbangan dalam mobil hingga kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi faktor utamanya harta warisan? Tunggu! Aku belum menangkap dimana garis besarnya," ujar Sakura bingung.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Bodoh. Jika aku yang menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha, otomatis warisan yang kudapat tujuh puluh persen lebih banyak dari yang didapatkan Itachi,"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya paham, rasa laparnya mengudara begitu saja hingga ia bahkan merasa kenyang saat mendengar cerita Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pemuda yang dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu melalui perantara Sasori ini, berbicara dengan kalimat yang lebih dari satu atau dua.

"Dan yang membuat Ibuku depresi, karena ia yang merasa bersalah atas kematian Itachi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya Ibumu tidak merasakan hal seperti itu, karena jika benar seorang anak yang menyayangi orang tua ia akan paham dengan seluruh pemaksudan yang diberikan," jelas Sakura.

"Satu ramen, satu jus tomat, dan satu cokelat hangat." Ujar pelayan itu menyebutkan kembali apa yang dipesan Sasuke sebelum ini.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, sempat Sakura lirik sebelumnya jika pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan pesanan sedikit mencuri-curi pandang sebelum akhir Sakura harus mendeham pelan sebagai bentuk penyadaran.

"Kau tidak harus posesif seperti itu padaku, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke yang tengah mengambil jus tomat dalam gelasnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendecak pelan, "Aku hanya bisa membedakan mana wanita nakal dan mana wanita yang baik-baik Sasuke," jelas Sakura, walau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke mendasari jika Sakura memang tidak menyukai cara seseorang terpikat kepadanya.

"Apa salah jika wanita yang normal menyukai seorang lelaki?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura _intens_ hingga wanita itu sedikit membuang muka dan mulai mencari perkataan lain yang menarik.

.

"Sasuke ... aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika Ibumu menginginkan hal yang lebih dariku," jelas Sakura menyungut sebal. Ia sudah selesai dengan makan ramennya dan kini giliran ia membahas hal yang harus ia bahas.

Sasuke sebatas mengendikan bahunya dan tampak acuh, "Kita lalui saja semuanya, bukankah perasaan manusia tidak selalu tentu? Hn, waktumu sudah kuambil dengan banyak," jelas Sasuke balik.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Dan kau sama sekali tidak minta maaf padaku!"

"Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang kali ini,"

Dan Sakura sangat tau bagaimana kepribadian lelaki itu walaupun ia baru saja bertemu dan barusaja mengenal secara singkat. Setidaknya garis besar tentang sikapnya sudah tergambarkan dengan jelas.

...

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, ia seperti tidak menyangka dengan malam yang ia lalui tadi bersama dengan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai direktur muda diperuhaan terkenal.

 _Apa yang kulalui tadi hanya mimpi?_ Pikir Sakura dalam hatinya. Tapi kemudian, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia cukup memiliki bukti bahwa malam tadi memang nyata, ia memiliki nomor ponsel Sasuke Uchiha sebelum pemuda itu pamit untuk segera kembali.

Menggelikan. Sakura terperanjat kaget dengan sendirinya, ia segera lirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku harus segera pergi kerumah sakit!" pekik Sakura kencang, ia tidak peduli beberapa orang yang bertetangga dengan apartemennya akan mendengar pekikan kencangnya.

Ia memang tidak terikat dengan waktu, hanya saja Sakura pikir memiliki Sasori sebagai pasiennya adalah salah satu prioritas utama ia bekerja dirumah sakit.

 _Aku berharap kau dapat menyembuhkan total Ibuku._ Dan pernyataan itu masih terekam jelas dikepala Sakura sebelum Sasuke pergi.

Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mempercayai dirinya walau mereka bertemu dengan tanpa kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku terlambat!" jelas Sakura dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia harus menunggu bus dan sedikit berlari untuk dari apartemennya sampai halte demi jadwal bus yang akan berangkat.

Ino terkekeh pelan, "Lagi pula Sasori tidak melakukan banyak hal. Ia hanya menunggumu untuk kembali membimbingnya," jelas Ino.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Apa kau mencoba untuk mendekatinya?" ujar Sakura memastikan dan Ino segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya memantaunya dari jauh sebelum kau datang _forehead_! Enak saja, memangnya aku terima saat ia meneriaki aku jalang dan lari kencang menjauh seakan ia melihat setan?!" tanya Ino sebal, ia masih dapat mengingat bagaimana kejadiaan saat dimana dirinya merasa dipermalukan oleh pasien sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura menghela nafas setelah tawanya berhenti, "Kupikir Sasori sudah menunggu, _Jaa_!" pamitnya dan segera menuju ruangan.

Ino tidak tau perjalanannya saat pemuda itu datang dirumah sakit untuk menjemputnya. Oh ya, Sakura baru ingat sekarang jika hutangnya pada Sasuke masih belum terbayarkan! Tapi, pemuda itu seolah-olah mencoba melupakannya dan membiarkan.

.

"Dokter!" panggil Sasori dengan telapak tangannya yang ia gerakan didepan wajah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan sebagai penutupnya ia hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian menatap kearah Sasori dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. "Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran, _gomenne_ ," jelas Sakura pelan. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura berusaha membuat Sasori menceritakan masalahnya lagi.

Namun tidak semudah itu saat pandangan Sasori berubah menjadi pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa itu semua gara-gara aku penyebabnya?" tanya Sasori menatap dokternya serius. Ia harus tau kenyataan jika dirinya memang merepotkan bagi Sakura.

Tentu saja sebagai dokter dengan peringkat tersabar, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasori adalah kesalahan. "Jangan asal bicara!" desisnya pelan.

"Umur kita sama dokter, aku sendiri bahkan tidak menganggapmu sebagai dokter! Melainkan sebagai sosok teman yang dapat mengobati hatiku," jelas Sasori pelan, kepala merahnya ia tundukan hingga yang ia tatap hanya lantai putih dan kakinya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap bahu Sasori dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Syukurlah karena hal itu akan lebih baik bagi hubungan kita," jelas Sakura. "jadi apa yang kau katakan tadi?" ulang Sakura disertai kekehan pelan. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya walau sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Dokter, sebenarnya ... ah tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang," ujar Sasori membuat tanda tanya besar bersarang dalam jidat lebar Sakura. Dan karena ia cukup paham memaksa tidak ada jalan keluarnya, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merutuki ketololannya sebelum ini.

.

"Sakura- _san_ ... ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Sasori!" jelas Matsuri, salah satu perawat yang bekerja dirumah sakit jiwa ini.

Sakura menaikan alisnya kemudian ia tatap kearah Sasori yang mengendikan bahunya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah bingung. Bukankah nenek Chiyo sudah mengatakan jika ia akan menjemput Sasori saat kesadaran cucunya itu kembali? Maksudnya, saat bathin Sasori kembali stabil. Lalu, siapa yang datang dirumah sakit ini untuk menemui Sasori?

"Dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Sakura memastikan, setidaknya jika orang itu memang menunggu diruang informasi Sakura akan datang sebelum orang itu menemui secara langsung pasiennya.

Matsuri mengarahkan ibu jempolnya kearah ruang informasi berada. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya paham, ia segera meminta agar Matsuri menunggu Sasori sebelum ia pergi keluar ruangan.

" _Ha'i_ ," ujar Matsuri paham, sudah menjadi bidangnya membantu segala urusan dokter seperti Sakura.

Sasori mendekat setelah ia tau jika Sakura memang sudah pergi, "Bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa nama orang _itu_?" tanya Sasori yang kini sudah berada disamping perawat berambut cokelat itu.

Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya, ia pikir tentu saja ia akan mengatakannya karena setelah ini pun Sasori akan bertemu dengan orang itu, "Namanya Shion," jelas Matsuri.

Sontak mata _hazel_ Sasori terbelalak bahkan nyaris penuh memenuhi searea matanya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan detak jantung yang tidak stabil, keringat mulai bercucuran dari telapak tangannya.

Ia mendekat kearah Matsuri dan langsung menghadang wanita itu ketembok. Nafasnya masih tidak stabil dan ia menyudutkan Matsuri dengan pandangan yang tajam. "Aku ingin kau mengusirnya!" bentak Sasori menatap garang, jika saja ia adalah _vampire_ mungkin matanya akan segera berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Matsuri ketakutaan dan kentara jelas dari wajah dan badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"SASORI!" pekik Sakura saat ia melihat rekan kerjanya tersudut seperti itu.

"Dimana dia?!" teriak Sasori dan melepaskan Matsuri untuk mendekat kearah dokternya. Ia masih menatap garang pada siapapun yang ada diruangan. Badannya yang pendek namun dengan aura membunuh tentu akan membuat takut siapa saja yang dekat dengannya.

Sakura mendorong tubuh lelaki itu saat ia akan terjebak seperti Matsuri sebelum ini, "Matsuri perintahkan pada Ino agar ia membawa suntikan penenang, sekarang!" jelas Sakura yang terus berusaha melerai agar Sasori tidak keluar ruangan apalagi mengejar Matsuri.

Sasori adalah pasien dan tanggung jawabnya, ia juga harus bisa menghadap lelaki itu untuk tidak berbuat se enaknya _Aku menganggapmu sebagai sosok teman_ , masih terekam jelas di ingatan Sakura ucapan Sasori tadi.

"Sasori, kau katakan jika kau menganggapku sebagai teman bukan?" ujar Sakura untuk mencoba menurunkan tenaga Sasori yang diluar batas.

Namun salah ternyata lelaki itu hanya terdiam sesaat dan kembali bringas untuk menyerang siapapun, "Aku tidak mau wanita jalang itu!" teriak Sasori menatap Sakura benci.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Jadi tenang saja!" teriak Sakura balik. Walaupun Shion memang berada diluar pintu, tapi setidaknya wanita itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana interaksi antara Sakura dan Sasori saat kedatangannya.

" _Apa sebegitu parahnya aku, Sasori?"_ pikir Shion dibalik pintu, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri lama-lama. Dan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, wanita berambut pirang itu memilih membuka pintu dan memaksa masuk walau dijarak yang jauh Matsuri sudah melarangnya.

"Jangan sangkutkan masalah ini pada yang lain, dan kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" teriak Shion dan dengan berani wanita itu memisahkan antara Sakura dan mantan kekasihnya.

"HEY! SHION PERGI CEPAT! KAU BODOH?!" teriak Sakura tak percaya, tentu saja Sasori dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini tidak akan bisa diam apalagi bisa diajak kompromi untuk diam.

Dengan penuh tatapan benci, ditendangnya Shion oleh kaki Sasori hingga wanita itu tersungkur menabrak dinding tembok.

Nyaris saja Sasori mendekat dan Sakura akan mengumpankan dirinya sebagai haluan, untuk menyelamatkan Shion.

 _BUGH_

Satu hantaman kuat didapatkan dipipi Sasori dan seketika itu juga lelaki itu nyaris pingsan bersamaan. Sebelum Sasori bangkit dengan total, Matsuri yang baru saja tiba diruangan segera menyuntikan obat penenang diarea badan Sasori, setidaknya itu akan membuat Sasori menjadi stabil kembali, walau harus pingsan beberapa saat.

"Shion!" panggil Sakura kaget, ia baru saja ingat dengan sosok gadis yang ditendang Sasori sebelumnya. Dan Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari siapa yang menyelamatkannya sebelum ini dari Sasori.

"Kau urus lagi pasienmu, dan aku yang akan membawanya pergi dirumah sakit!" ujar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak akan menyadari siapa pemilik suara, jika memang ia tidak berusaha memangku tubuh Shion dan segera membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke ... ?" gumam Sakura dengan pandangan _shock_.

Pemuda itu datang? Jadi pemuda itu yang menyelamatkannya?

Berbagai macam pikiran bermunculan dalam otak Sakura, hingga tepukan dibahunya oleh Matsuri membuat alam sadar Sakura kembali seperti semula.

"Ya. Kita harus merawat Sasori, kita bawa ia dikamar khusus!" perintah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang baru saja datang dikamar khusus sekedar untuk menjenguk Sakura, sahabatnya yang ia dengar sudah berjuang hebat demi menaklukan Sasori.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, "Ia baik-baik saja, wanita itu masih bersikukuh untuk mendekati Sasori, padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskannya! Aku bingung," gumam Sakura pelan.

Ino terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu Sakura, orang yang kemarin. Jadi aku sarankan ia untuk segera datang diruanganmu saja, dan ternyata ia juga yang menyelamatkanmu _eh_?" jelas Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino terkejut walau kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Review yahhh review :3 wkwk aku udah nepatin janji buat update nih :v wkwk walau sebenarnya aku pengen tuntasin fict aku yang LOMETYLE, tapi karena ada satu PM yang masuk dari Bandung Girl dan mengatakan jika keinginannya dengan update fict kesatu _atau_ yang ini –sebenarnya ini fict kedua -,- – jadi akhirnya aku putuskan untuk segera update, dan mohon ditunggu beberapa fict lain selain fict ini dan pastinya fict LOMETYLE yang akan rutin di update pukul 10 malam ^^

Bye, write sign...

Miss.R.L


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada keperluan apa kau menyusulku tadi?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan yang tidak benar-benar terarah pada lelaki yang berada didepannya saat ini. Rasa malu yang menjalari hatinya membuat ia tidak bisa menebak keperluan apa sebenarnya lelaki itu datang disana.

Hanya dengusan pelan yang Sasuke jadikan respon. "Sambutan yang sangat baik untuk hari ini." sindirnya memilih ikut memandang pepohonan yang berada di taman Rumah Sakit. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya firasat." Tambah Sasuke setelah beberapa saat mereka sama-sama saling terdiam.

"Firasat? Maksudmu?" kening Sakura berkerut bingung. Ucapan ambigu lagi, pikirnya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan, "Firasat, kau tidak tahu apa itu firasat?" tanyanya membalas tak kalah bingungnya.

"Oh baiklah, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Firasat pasti ada dasarnya 'kan? Nah, untuk maksud firasatmu kali ini menjurus kearah mana?" dengan sedikit gemas, Sakura menyimpan perasaan malunya belakangan.

"Firasatku tidak punya jurusan, kurasa." Balas Sasuke enggan. "Keadaan gadis yang kutolong tadi depresi distimia. Dokter yang langsung bertanya padaku." Imbuh Sasuke tanpa diminta. Ia hanya ingat dengan keadaan Shion, dan dimana si dokter yang menduga Sasuke adalah suami sang pasien.

Bibir Sakura membulat membentuk huruf 'o'. "Syukurlah, setidaknya depresi yang dialami Shion masih tak seberapa besar dengan stress berkepanjangan Sasori." Sakura ikut menambahkan. "Hari ini cukup, aku ingin memastikan keadaan Sasori didalam." Ujar Sakura melenggang pergi tanpa pamit.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hidupku © Misshire

Baik, permintaan maaf kali ini karena ide Miss udah ilang. Mungkin faktor utama selain menunda, banyak juga pelajaran yang mesti dihafal, jadi untuk sementara waktu Miss fokus sama sekolah dan khusus fict ini dihapus semua chapter yang sudah dibuat, dan diganti dengan chapter ini (':

 _Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje dan tidak efisien, OOC (maybe), alur kecepatan, dsb._

WARNING! TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH FLAME!

 _Dokter psikiater adalah dokter yang bisa menangani gangguan emosional yang diderita pasiennya._

* * *

...

..

.

* * *

"Dokter!" Sasori memanggilnya meskipun Sakura hanya melewati ruang inap Sasori tanpa berniat masuk. Sebetulnya wanita itu juga lupa diruang nomor berapa Sasori dirawat lagi.

Dengan senyum tipis, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori dan masuk kedalamnya. Terdapat Matsuri disana yang terus memandang Sasori waspada. "Tenanglah, jangan memberikan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu kenyataan terburuk saat rasa was-was mu terlalu berlebihan." Gurau Sakura, ia menyuruh perawat satu-satunya itu untuk meninggalkan ruang kamar Sasori.

"Dia mengira aku gila! Ya, meski terkadang aku bertindak dibawah alam sadar, tapi setidaknya dia tidak boleh menunjukan raut wajah menjijikan seperti tadi 'kan? Oh ya, dimana dokter saat aku terbangun diruang kamar ini?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. "Aku akan mencoba menasehatinya untukmu nanti. Taman, ada tamuku yang datang berkunjung." Sahut Sakura membalas. Ada nada kecemburuan yang tersirat dari suara Sasori kala ia menanyakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tahu orang sepertiku itu bagaimana bukan? Sejak lahir, aku memang ditakdirkan sebagai manusia dengan rasa memiliki yang berlebihan. Jadi —

"Itu bagus kedengarannya Sasori, tidak setiap orang punya kelebihan sepertimu. Mungkin untukku juga, terkadang aku selalu merasa apa yang kumiliki tidak pantas dan tidak seharusnya kudapat." Ujar Sakura menyela, ia tahu kemana arah lelaki itu bicara.

Sasori mengangguk membenarkan. Ia mendenguskan nafas sejenak, "Aku merasa lega saat mencurahkan semua pikiranku padamu, Sakura." Bisiknya dengan mata yang menatap kearah langit-langit bernuansa putih polos.

"Bagaimana yang kau rasakan saat bertemu Shion?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ini bukan pertanyaan iseng atau memancing, ia sengaja bertanya hal ini agar ia sendiri tahu bagaimana perkembangan Sasori saat ini.

Suara dengusan terdengar dari bibirnya, Sasori bahkan membuang muka dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dari posisi berbaring sebelumnya. "Apa ya? – sialan, kau benar-benar ingin tahu semuanya?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasori bertanya balik seolah ia memastikan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya yakin, "Ceritakan saja semuanya. Kau pikir aku dapat keuntungan apa untuk menyebarkan masalahmu?" balas Sakura terkekeh geli. Tak masalah, ia juga tahu sebab emosi Sasori bisa datang karena apa. Dan ucapannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Baiklah — (hening) yang kurasakan tadi adalah rasa kecewa, untuk yang pertama. Kemudian semua memori saat dia memustuskan hubungan kami berputar dikepalaku. Setelah itu rasa takut kalau dia akan mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang terpikir oleh ingatanku, sehingga mungkin kesadaranku hilang karena emosi berlebihan atau perasaan takut yang berulang-ulang." Matanya lurus menatap kearah jendela yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tidak usah berbicara, nada suara yang bergetar dan cara Sasori yang langsung membuang muka darinya, Sakura sudah bisa menduga kalau lelaki itu mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya untuk pertama kali. "Caramu berbicara, kau paham sekali dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu cerdas untuk seorang pasien, aku bangga padamu Sasori." Bisik Sakura ketika ia meposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersampingan dengan lelaki itu.

Ada jejak air mata yang belum kering penuh di pipinya. "Kau tidak harus berusaha membantuku untuk melupakan Shion. Jika kesadaranku yang selalu stabil seperti ini, aku yakin akan mudah bagiku untuk sembuh. Tapi dengan satu syarat saja." Sasori menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah Sakura dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku selalu ada disampingmu, hm?" tebak Sakura dengan sukses menghilangkan senyum tipis dibibir Sasori. Lelaki itu berganti mencebikkan bibirnya sebal, dan seolah tak terima.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura membungkam mulutnya, "Tentu saja, sebagai seorang teman." Tuntasnya. "Kurasa aku ada perlu menemui Ino sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau tetap akan disini untuk masa pemulihan. Tidak ada bantahan atau aku akan kembali membawa Shion _mu_!" ancam Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasori.

Senyum jengah yang awalnya terpatri diwajahnya berganti dengan raut wajah sendu yang cukup samar. Tentu saja ia merasa semua usaha bicara tadi sia-sia. Sakura tidak akan lebih menganggapnya dari teman atau dokter dan pasien. Ia benci itu, tapi ia tahu tak ada cara yang bisa megubahnya selain rasa sabar.

* * *

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu juga?" sindir Sasuke begitu ia melihat Sakura yang menghampiri mobilnya membawa tas dan jaket putih yang sudah ia lepaskan.

Sakura tertawa pelan tanpa menjawab, setidaknya ia ingin sedikit berdamai untuk aksi penyelamatan yang sempat Sasuke lakukan pagi hari tadi.

"Menunggu disini selama hampir dua jam, seharusnya rapat sudah selesai sejak tadi." Gumam Sasuke melirik arlojinya sejenak.

"Tapi?" Sakura menautkan alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hn, mereka terlalu setia. Memilih untuk menunggu seseorang yang belum pasti datang." Lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura membentuk bibirnya menyeringai menang, dan menggulung rambut merah mudanya sampai memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang begitu mulus. "Setidaknya aku tahu kau lebih mementingkan Ibumu." Gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau salah, dalam satu cangkupan. Seperti, keluarga." Ralat Sasuke dengan seringai yang tak kalah misterius. "Tentu saja sebelum bertemu dengan Ibu, aku akan menunggumu datang. Jadi apa itu maksudnya kau termasuk dalam daftar Ibuku begitu?" tanya Sasuke seolah ia memastikan.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal. "Ya, terserah. Aku selalu salah bicara padamu. Menyebalkan!" ia lebih memilih menatap kearah jalanan Konoha yang tembus terlihat dari kaca mobilnya.

"Karena kau salah bicara maka aku harus meluruskan. Kau juga harus lebih terbiasa untuk mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu sendiri baru kau bisa menyimpulkan ucapan orang lain."

Sakura mengerlingkan bola matanya jengah. "Berhenti menyudutkanku atau sekarang juga aku akan lebih memilih melompat keluar mobil?"

Sasuke mengendikan bahunya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Lakukan saja, kau lebih frustasi dari orang depresi sekalipun. Jika kau mati, maka media akan menyorotmu sebagai gadis hilang akal." Tandas Sasuke membuat wanita disampingnya kini mengurungkan niat.

Bagus, tidak biasanya Sakura kalah. "Bicara pada telapak tanganku."

"Seorang dokter psikiater bisa terlibat skandal karena memperlakukan calon suaminya tanpa hormat." Suara Sasuke yang tenang tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih _lumayan_ , ia justru ingin menimpuk wajah datar itu dengan tas jinjing yang ia bawa sekarang, atau mengikat mulutnya dengan jas dokter yang selalu ia bawa.

"Sasuke, bicara soal pernikahan. Kau tidak serius mengatakannya bukan? Itu semua hanya sandiwara didepan Ibumu agar beliau cepat sembu, benar 'kan?" tanya Sakura bertanya to the point sekaligus ia memastikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sepertinya _tidak_ seharusnya wanita itu tanyakan membuat Sasuke malas sendiri memberinya jawaban. Tapi ia tahu, Sakura sedang mencoba menyulut emosinya. "Hn. Kuharap pertemuan pertama kita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kau memahami bagaimana orang sepertiku," jawab Sasuke memberi jeda. "Tidak pernah seserius ini kehidupanku sebelumnya."

"T-tapi —

"Kita sudah sampai, jangan banyak bicara dan jaga emosimu jika kau merasa kesal padaku saat ini." bisik Sasuke menyela dan lekas menuruni mobil untuk membawa Sakura masuk di kediamannya.

Ada sosok wanita berambut hitam pekat yang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam makanan dan piring yang ia simpan keatas meja makan. Ia belum menyadari ada kehadiran dua insan disekitarnya sekarang, entah karena rumah mereka terlalu luas, atau Mikoto –Ibu Sasuke tersebut, terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Ibu, wangi masakanmu sudah tercium dari radius tiga kilo dirumah ini." gurau Sasuke dan menarik kursinya untuk kemudian duduk dengan stelan baju kantornya yang masih lengkap. "Aku tidak akan lama-lama disini, ada Sakura yang akan menemanimu masak. Sayang, bantu Ibu semuanya. Aku akan kembali satu jam dari sekarang." Sahut Sasuke seraya berdiri lagi dengan membawa satu buah tomat apel ditangannya.

Mikoto tampak terkejut, dan ia lebih terkejut sekaligus senang begitu melihat sosok Sakura bersama putera bungsunya. "Pergilah, biarkan Ibu bercerita banyak hal dengan calon istrimu." Balas Mikoto mengusir secara halus, ia juga mendorong Sasuke pergi setelah menerima cium tangan dari lelaki itu. Ia sungguh sangat senang hingga ia nyaris melupakan kue yang sudah matang didalam oven.

Sakura serba salah disana, hatinya berdebar entah karena apa hanya dengan mendengar dugaan Mikoto jika ia adalah calon istri putera tampannya tersebut. Sebenarnya sebuah sanjungan yang bertubi-tubi jika ia berada bersama Ibu dari lelaki misterius yang akhir-akhir ini bersama dengannya.

Jika Sasori berada didekatnya karena posisi pekerjaan dan status mereka yang jelas, maka berbalik halnya ketika Sasuke berada didekatnya dan lelaki itu yang selalu berhasil membuat detak jantungnya tak stabil, sayangnya ia juga bingung dengan status dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jadi, apa Sasuke sudah bercerita tentang permasalahan Mama?"

Sakura terkejut dengan kekehan pelan untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya. "Ah, ya. Kau salah seorang wanita favoriteku." Balas Sakura kikuk.

Mendadak raut wajah Mikoto murung seketika, ia seolah tidak terima dengan ucapan Sakura padanya. "Kau berbohong Sakura- _chan_ , apa saja yang sudah Sasuke katakan tentangku?" desak Mikoto. "Permasalahan Itachi? Apa dia sudah menceritakannya?" tanya Mikoto memastikan lebih jauh. "Karena, hanya wanita pilihannya yang akan ia ceritakan semua permasalahan keluarga Uchiha, dan aku yakin puteraku sudah melakukan itu semua."

Sakura mengangguk kikuk, ia memang sudah mendengar soal kematian Itachi sekaligus alasan mengapa Mikoto sering muram seperti beberapa saat lalu, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya yang cantik ini. "Bibi benar, aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Mikoto mencebikkan bibirnya. "Mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Bibi, itu semua jauh dari harapan. Aku bahkan memberimu contoh memanggilku Mama, atau Ibu, apapun itu asalkan janga Bibi!" tegasnya menatap Sakura datar, sedatar tatapan Sasuke biasanya.

"Oh ya maafkan aku Mama, aku hanya belum terbiasa. Ini terlalu kaku untuk wanita sibuk sepertiku," aku nya canggung. "Ya, Sasuke sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang semua sebab dan akibat dari kejadian beberapa tahun silam."

Mikoto mengangguk dengan mendenguskan nafas lega. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Sebenarnya, Mama tidak membutuhkan banyak hal untuk menghapus rasa bersalah Mama atas kematian Itachi, putera sulung sekaligus kakak Sasuke sendiri," Mikoto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Memang terdengar mudah tapi sulit. Hanya saja, yang Mama rasakan, ingatakan itu akan hilang jika perasaan kesepian juga terisi." Ujar Mikoto, ia memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

Diraihnya kedua tangan Mikoto dengan kedua tangannya. "Apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Mama kembali seperti dulu? Jika Mama kesepian — aku siap, segera menikah dengan Sasuke." Ia memeluk Mikoto dengan segenap hatinya.

Rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan ketika Karin sepupu sekaligus sahabat kecilnya pergi untuk selamanya karena sakit yang ia alami dan tekanan pikiran untuk anak broken home sepertinya. Maka itu, banyak alasan mengapa Sakura ingin menjadi seorang dokter bidang kejiwaan. Karena ia ingin semata-mata, orang lain tidak akan merasakan rasa sedih berlarut-larut seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Ja-jadi Sakura- _chan_ , awalnya kau tidak akan benar-benar menikah dengan Sasuke?"

DEG

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku —kami akan mempercepat tanggal pernikahan." Sahut Sakura sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya sekencang mungkin, asal rasa gugup yang ia alami sekarang tidak begitu kentara dihadapan Mikoto.

* * *

"Suasana hatimu lebih labil dari dugaanku." Simpul Sasuke begitu ia mendengar pengakuan Mikoto saat ia baru saja sampai sesuai janjinya dirumah.

Ibunya itu dengan perasaan senang dan bangga, memeluk dirinya erat dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar, dan mengatakan sesuatu diluar nalarnya namun yang justru Sakura benarkan dengan memberinya kode mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekaligus memohon.

"Ucapanmu menjebak kita untuk benar-benar mewujudkan pernikahan. Tidak ada lagi cara untukmu lari dari kenyataan Sakura." Sahut Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tahu itu semua, dan aku sadar mengatakan itu pada Mama. Jika saja aku tidak mengatakan hal tadi itu padanya, aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan dikemudian hari." Sahut Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang begitu terpaksa. "Kenyataan jika masa laluku lebih kelam dari semua pasien yang pernah berkonsultasi, dan kau tidak akan percaya jika melihat keadaanku yang seperti saat ini sekarang." Balasnya menoleh sejenak untuk beralih memberikan jawaban. Bagi Sakura tidak ada hal yang tepat untuk dijelaskan, setidaknya hanya saat ini, cukup ia saja yang tahu kehidupannya sendiri.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Yeay_! Udah bisa update lagi ^^ seneng deh wkwk.. maaf kalau pendek.

Aku update fict bukan semata-mata gila review, atau nunggu banyak reader yang baca, fav / follow. Tapi aku update fict ini semata-mata aku ingin cek seberapa banyak reader setiaku di cerita ini (': ... maaf untuk telat up nya atau maaf karena gak bisa bales review satu-satu, dan just one of my wish, semoga reader terhibur apalagi baper baca fict ini hehe, secara author ngerasa sukses kalau ceritanya udah bisa bikin reader terjun dalam imajinasi :v dan akhir-akhir ini mood nulis aku sebenarnya ilang. Ini juga seharusnya ada di beberapa chapter depan, tapi aku percepat aja alurnya.

Bye, see youuu!


End file.
